


The Barista And His Customer

by ThePenguin2222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Drinking, Fluff, Headaches, Kissing, M/M, barista, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: Jack the barista has a crush on a regular and the regular had a crush on him.





	The Barista And His Customer

Mat’s POV  
Jack and Mat had several encounters but they didn’t know each other except there names. Jack was a barista at a coffee shop that Mat regularly went too his favorite barista quit and Jack was his second choice. Jack would write nice messages on his cup like “Hope your having a good day ;)” then Mat would leave maybe a 5 dollar bill for Jack and mumble a thanks. Mat had university that he had to to so the nice message and caffeine got him through his classes. He sometimes saw Jack walk to the apartment complex and Mat would wonder “Where does he live”.

Most of the time these types of answers weren’t answered but he saw Jack go by a window in the second floor apartment and found out that was where he lived, alone? Why Mat was asking these question he didn’t know. He bought some chocolates the next day and delivered them to Jack's apartment. 

Jack’s POV

Jack woke up to a simple brisk knock and found some milk chocolates with a note that said “Hope my favorite barista is having a good day”. Who was this from then he saw a phone on the ground that belonged to Mat one of the people who go to his coffee shop. He got dressed and headed to the coffee shop down the street. He just saw Mat enter when he got close then he went in and went to work. 

As usual Mat came up and cheerfully said hi and ordered his dark coffee with two sugars. As he made to the coffee he snickered at his note he wrote “I have your phone meet me at my house at 5:00 apartment 5B”. Then he gave the coffee to Mat and waited for the next customer. 

Mat’s POV

Mat made it to his university before he read the note as soon as he did his heart ran in overdrive. He was going to Jack’s house he needed to focus on his studies half way through the lecture he forgot about the note. He was putting down the notes for his engineering class and he just learned how to fix a motor. He wrote down the steps and studied them for the next 45 minutes. Then the teacher dismissed them Mat needed more coffee and had 1:15 until his next class. He went to his favorite shop and remembered the note from Jack.

He hoped he could see Jack again to get his coffee. Mat had developed a little crush on his favorite barista he liked his ass because he would occasionally stare at it Mat knew he was Bi since 7th Grade and now he was in his 4th year of uni. Of course all his friends and family knew but not Jack. He has wanted to kiss him senseless for a while now almost a year and his old barista knew but no one else. Then Mat was pulled out of his thoughts by bumping into someone. Mat looked up that someone was a tree apparently he was at the coffee shop so he went in and saw Jack looking exhausted.

But Mat walked up to him and asked for his regular Jack did it “happily”. Mat knew the fake happiness anywhere he used to work in food service “Will that be all sir” asked Jack “when’s your break” Mat returned “12:00 pm”. I look at my watch it’s 11:57 “ what coffee do you drink” “black coffee with 3 sugars”. Get me a black coffee with two sugars then and your break is in a minute. I see Jack sigh then he makes his coffee and I pay for it then he goes on his break.

I hand him the coffee I ordered last and he looks so ecstatic that I laugh a little “what are you laughing at” “ how happy you lookedh when you got your coffee”. “Ohhhhh” “ I didn’t know I was that funny I should be a comedian” said Jack “don’t quit your day job bud” joked Mat “ok then”. Mat headed back to his university and finished his studies at 4:50 then he made his way to Jack’s house.

Jack’s POV

He was getting his dinner table ready for two his longtime crush and coffee shop regular was coming to his place he wants to kiss him senseless and maybe do more. Then the doorbell rang it was him run Jack ran to the door and opened it there was Mat ”hi” he said with cheerfulness. “Come in” Jack said Mat came in the door and looked around there was a couch and a table set for two? “Do you live with anyone” “no” was Jack reply. Jack told Mat to sit down at the table Mat went and sat. Then Jack came out with chicken piccata and noodles and set them down.

Mat’s eyes bulged and he said he couldn’t eat any of it but Jack insisted he have some. So Mat obeyed and had some of the wonderful food Jack and Mat where both 23 so Jack brought a bottle of wine and two glasses out. Before Mat could get up and go Jack pour them both glasses of wine then Jack told Mat to stay and drink a little. Mat ended up having to glasses of wine one piece of chicken and some noodles. As Jack planed it was late and Mat drank a lot of the wine.

Jack told the tipsy Mat the he should stay here instead of going home. Mat turned beet red and started to stammer and said he could but told Jack he could and in turn went to Jack’s room. Jack went into his room and saw a tired Mat hugging his pillow and almost asleep “come into bed” Mat said and Jack in turn turned beet red. He was going to sleep with his crush that was offering to share his bed with him.

Jack got in the bed and almost immediately fell asleep next to Mat. He drowsily remembered being kissed on the forehead before a voice mumbled “I love you” he fell asleep happy. The next morning Jack woke up to a something warm he didn’t have a heated pad. Then the memories came back from last night. One thing clear and fresh ”I love you”. Mat told Jack he loved him! And Mat was sleeping right next to him what a breakthrough. Then Mat made an adorable sound like a little squeak and Jack kissed his forehead. Then made breakfast today was Saturday both boys didn’t do anything on Saturday.

Mat’s POV

He woke up to a soft pillow and a little headache where was he and why was he smelling bacon? The memories came when he stepped out of the bedroom Jack? Bacon? Headache? What happened and he remembered the dinner sleeping with Jack kissing him on the forehead. Well luckily he didn’t have to go to university today was Saturday. He came into the kitchen and was met with Jack with a apron that said “KISS THE COOK”.

Right now Mat did want to kiss the cook but the cook kissed him. Mat melted into the kiss and broke away before the bacon burned. “Morning” Jack said “good morning” Mat said cheerfully. “What are we having” Mat asked “bacon eggs and pancakes sound good” Jack replied Mat nodded happily. “Will you be my boyfriend” asked Mat “of course dummy” Jack replied with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment any prompts for any future fics.


End file.
